Attack of the synthesizers!
by darkprediction
Summary: What really happened during Sarah and Jareth's first meeting? This is a silly oneshot of what could have been. There's just a teeny bit of language, but not bad.


Hey, I've been wanting to writethis one out for a while. For now it's a oneshot. Basically it's a spoof on what could have happened when Sarah first met Jareth. Inspired by just one short scene in the movie. I can elaborate after, I wouldn't want to give anything away! So enjoy it, hate it, I don't care.

* * *

Sarah had finally had enough. In a fit of girlish rage she had said the words. Nothing happened. It was just silent….Very silent. Wait! Where were the little brat's cries? He couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. She turned back to the room just to check.

She opened the door and habitually reached for the light. It didn't switch on, like those annoying dreams you get. "Maybe switching it more will work," was the only thing her stunned brain could come up with. Nothing still. And now the storm outside was getting worse.

"Toby?" No answer. She walked closer. "Toby?" A snickering sound came from the crib. You know the sound. Like when a rabid chipmunk finds it's way into your sock drawer. Sarah knew that Toby sounded in no way like a rodent…most of the time, at least.

She reached for her brother's blanket prepared for whatever rabid thing could be hiding in there and pulled back quickly. She readied herself and screamed.

"EEEEEEEEAaaa…aah..? Huh? Nothing! Geez, and I was ready to get my nose eaten off or something terrible like that! Man, that's anti-climactic. Oh, I'm talking to myself." To Sara's comments, about a dozen more unseen things laughed out. "What is this!" Sarah roared. The question went unanswered, instead, more came into existence when there was a tapping on the window. She spun around to see a white owl trying to get in. Crazy music started to play in an uncontrollable rhythm.

"Gah! It's the attack of the synthesizers!" Sarah yelped at the ceiling, where she figured the sound was coming from. She didn't know how terrible eighties music was getting through the ceiling…but it was. She was about to run out of the room, when the window flew open.

Sarah watched in utter confusion as the owl started transforming into a man before her. It took her a few seconds to realize who this person was, but it hit her after about the fifth blink. "It's you!" She gasped.

The man smirked in an all-mighty was as if to say "Yes, it is I, the Goblin King!" His facial expressions were that good at speaking, I swear!

"You're- You're… DAVID BOWIE!" Sarah shrieked. Jarath looked as though he had received a slap to the face.

"David who?— Never mind! No, you dolt! I'm Jareth, the Goblin King."

"Er….Oh, right! Sorry I was just a bit thrown. I expected you to look like, y'know a goblin…or a king… or, y'know?" Sarah was at a loss.

"And what. pray tell do I look like, then?" Jareth demanded, disliking the girl more and more by the second.

"Well, uh, a glam rocker gone…terribly fruity. I mean, why are you wearing tights?" Sarah was doing all she could not to laugh. The poor, poor gender confused guy.

"That's quite enough!" The king snapped. How did she know of his dream of becoming a glam rocker? And he thought he looked pretty damn fine in tights. All masculine-like and whatnot. He thought so in a way that he had to voice his opinion.

"Yeah, I'm sure some guy will find you 'pretty damn fine'!" Sarah retorted.

The Goblin King promptly cuffed the girl upside the head. "Hah, eat that, bitch! And get those damn carterpillars off of your eyebrows! It annoys me so." He was begining to act childish.

"Ow! That's not very kingly. And what caterpillars?" What was wrong with her eyebrows? She groomed them well! Sarah was shocked to feel two actual caterpillars crawl off of her face in fear of the Goblin King. She completely lost her train of thought. "Now, wait. Oh, I remember! Give me my brother back, Blondie!"

"I'm afraid I can't. What's said is said," Jareth told her. "But here, I don't know why you deserve this, but seeing as it's my job, take this crystal." He offered

"What! What is this? And give me my brother!"

"It's a crystal, nothing more. And it has all you can dream of."

"So if I take it… I get my brother back?"

"No! It doesn't work that way!" Jareth snapped.

"Well, how do I get my brother back?" Sarah was getting annoyed. It was cool to have this guy around for a little while, but after some time she decided that he wasn't David Bowie. And that was lame.

"He's there…" Jareth motioned out the window.

"In the yard?"

"No, in my Labyrinth. Look closer." Jareth told her. Sarah took a step closer. Peering out the window, she saw that nothing had changed.

"Seriously, I don't se it." She kept moving closer and looking out the window as Jareth ordered, but soon she was right in front of the open window, getting pissed. "What, do I have to lean my head out the window!" She snapped.

"Yes." Jareth smirked behind her back. She was practically hanging out the window now, so Jareth shoved her. She plumeted towards the earth with a high pitched scream, and finally hit the ground with a painful thud. Jareth appeared, standing next to her twitching form.

"Ahahahahahaaa..ahahahahaa... Oh, man! I can't believe you actually fell for that! Ahhh a-heheh... But no, seriously, we're in the Labyrinth now."

Glaring, Sarah got up. "It's not that far..." She said defiantly.

"It's farther than you think," Jareth purred in her ear. Sarah jumped a foot into the air.

"Eew! Creep! You're not that good looking, Blondie," She warned.

"Thirteen hours!" Jareth growled, once again feeling as though her words slapped him in the face. "You wound me, darling." He recieved another glare. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

"Shyeah, right! Let's go, feet!"

Jareth dissapeared, completely disgusted by the fact that he was nearly hitting on a girl who spoke to her feet.

* * *

So how was that? Review please? The inspiration was when Sarah looks out the window. Can anyone else picture Jareth giving her a good shove? Maybe I just have a twisted mind. Thank you for reading, and please check out some of my other stuff if you like my sense of humor. 


End file.
